


Shared Trauma

by L0v3_l3ss



Series: Shared Trauma [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Blood As Lube, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bonding Through Trauma, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Co-Dependency, Deepthroating, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Non-Con, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Co-dependency, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wet & Messy, slight Hand & Finger Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0v3_l3ss/pseuds/L0v3_l3ss
Summary: As the Hawke brothers work to pay off their debt to the mercenaries that helped them get into Kirkwall, they come across a client with different ideas in mind. Now forced into a situation where neither can escape, they realize just how far they would go to protect each other. It also opens a door in their relationship, that as brothers- never should have been opened.





	Shared Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I in no way condone the actions done by any person(s) within this story. Everything is a purely fictional account. Please heed the warnings and tags, enjoy!

__The sound of water dripping woke Carver up, groggily stirring in his seat- he tried to move his arms. Only to find that they were tied behind his back, his legs- similarly, were tied to the wooden chair he was in. Garrett was in front of him on the ground, for a moment Carver’s heart leapt into his throat. Though he was relieved to see that his idiotic older brother was still breathing, just out cold, and nothing seemed too badly wrong with him. Then again, he wasn’t a healer.

He tried to pull at the recesses of his memory, his mind filled with fog like it was brought on by a storm.

He remembers they were supposed to do a job. Meeran had sent them out to talk to a client. That usually never happens, usually they were just told to go kill something. Though this time was different, Meeran was pissed because the client wouldn’t pay unless they got to talk to them.

Carver knew it sounded like a trap. He thought he’d be prepared but… _oh was he wrong_.

He saw Garrett shift from the corner of his eye as he was looking at their surroundings. Bleak walls, almost like a prison cell except with a few sparse furnishings like a rug and a few lavish couches.

His older brother grunted, bound hands moving behind his back- it seemed to take him a few agonizing seconds for Garrett to realize his hands were tied together. Maker, _how hard did they hit him-_ Carver wondered.

“Garrett.” Carver snarled. “Burn through your ropes already and come untie me before someone shows up.” The older man shook his head. “Why not?”

“Made me drink something, can’t feel my magic.” He sounded choked up about it. And maybe if it was anyone except his older brother, _maybe_ he’d feel sympathetic. Instead it just made him more frustrated. Carver narrowed his eyes.

“And of course, you are as bloody useless as a tail on a mabari without it.” He groaned in anger. He meanwhile twisted his hands against the ropes, slowly but surely making his skin raw with every struggle. But naught much else was happening, much to his ever growing frustration.

“Do you have to be so-“ The sound of the man’s voice just grated on Carver’s nerves further.

“What Garrett?” He glared, twisting harshly enough in the chair that the legs of it scraped against the floor. “Angry? Pessimistic? Cynical? _I’m tied to a fucking chair_! I have a right to be angry.”

The mage looked away, his eyes cast downwards. Carver felt an inkling of raw regret in his chest but didn’t voice it. It was Garrett’s fault they were in this mess anyways. He sat silently stewing in his anger for only maker knows how long. He knows it was long enough for his body to become stiff and his joints to ache. He just hoped mother wasn’t sitting at home, biting her nails because they haven’t come home yet.

Hearing footsteps down the hall, Carver’s head whirled fast enough that he thought he’d get whiplash. He glanced back at his brother, whom seemed to have fallen back asleep. “Idiot, wake up.” He snarled, if his legs were free, he probably would have kicked him awake. Garrett jerked at the sound of Carver’s voice. And the younger of two rolled his eyes before settling into his chair with a sour look on his face.

The steel door was unlocked, and a woman and what looked like some hired muscle walked in. Neither of the men were as physically intimidating as Carver, even being strapped to a chair. He scowled further, knowing he’d be able to beat them if only his damn body wasn’t _bound to a fucking chair._ The woman smiled coyly at them both before circling Carver _._

“Ah, perfect. The famous Hawkes. Just the two boys I was looking for.” She rested her hands on Carver’s broad shoulders, Garrett glared at her but didn’t say anything. Meanwhile Carver held his tongue, knowing that Garrett was usually the one that handled the diplomatic situations. Though even if Garrett was able to wheedle their way out of this one, there was nothing diplomatic about the fact that Carver was going to punch the woman in her damned face when he got free.

He saw Garrett roll his jaw some. Even under the beard he could see the muscles tensing and relaxing. “Why were you looking for us?” He asked.

She just smirked, patted Carver’s shoulders, before moving away and back around to circle them like a wolf. “I’m glad you asked. See, I always had this fantasy-“

“You can end your fucking sentence right there.” Carver growled lowly. Though the woman turned to look at him and had the gall to laugh. It made his pale skin flush red with anger. His hands struggling more against his ropes.

The woman wetted her lips, taking out a dagger. “Boys, have you seen the way you’re tied up? You don’t have a choice- well- he does actually.” She jerked her head to Garrett before coming to kneel behind Carver. Cold glinting metal of the dagger against the pale of Carver’s throat as she wrenched his head back by his hair- making him let out a small grunt of pain, the press of the blade wasn’t hard enough to draw blood- but enough to be a warning. “Follow my instructions, or I slit his throat.” He heard Garrett audibly exhale through his nose sharply.

The man’s eyes were wide, and his eyes were glued to the dagger at Carver’s skin. “I’ll do whatever you want, just…don’t hurt him.” He said, his voice sounding pathetic to Carver’s ears.

The woman’s smile unsettled him. “Glad we’ve come to a business arrangement. Now, once I’m satisfied, I’ll let you both go on your merry way. But for right now, I’m in charge.” Carver snorted, and she dug the dagger harder into his skin- he only barely resisted the urge to flinch against the metal.

“Please, what do I need to do for you to let him go?” Groveling? Is that what his older brother was reduced to now? It made an anger flare up in his chest. He should be fighting, not being cowed by an idle threat.

She hummed. “Crawl over here on your knees. I’ll tell you when to stop.” There were the few pathetic moments where Garrett had a hard time getting off his back, though when he managed to roll onto his stomach- he got to his knees. And dutifully crawled over to them both, the act of pure submission made Carver feel sick. It’s like he was one of those Orlesian lap dogs, ready for every beck and call. He wanted to slap Garrett upside the head, to tell him this wasn’t how their father raised him to be. Easy to break and manipulate. Though he kept quiet, eying the hand that was holding the dagger flush to the hollow of his throat. His heart pounded in his ears, and every one of his muscles were taught in anticipation. Garrett caught his eyes, and the older flashed him a shaky smile that didn’t reach his scared haunted eyes. Carver wanted to snarl in return, oddly enough- he didn’t.

She didn’t tell him to stop moving, not until the older Hawke’s chest was just brushing up against Carver’s knees. “Stop.” The woman ordered. Garrett stopped immediately. “Now- pull his pants down with your teeth.” Carver jumped slightly, making him hiss when the blade slipped against his skin and cut slightly. A small nick, barely even a droplet of blood running down the blade.

“By the maker, you’re sick. We’re brothers!” He snarled. She laughed, low and throaty right into his ear. Then she whispered against his skin.

“What did you think I meant when I said fantasies? That I wanted both of you to fuck me? Tempting, but I’d rather watch you two.” Carver could feel his blood boil.

Garrett didn’t breathe, he held his breath. She snarled at him.

“Need some motivation?” She lifted the blade to his face and dragged the blade across his cheek. Making a thin line of blood. Though with the blade not at Carver’s throat, and the grip on his hair not as tight- he forced his head back. Headbutting the woman with the back of his head.

As she staggered back, one of the men stalked forward and punched Carver. Again, and again.

“Stop-“ Garrett begged. “Stop! I’ll do it! Just don’t hurt my baby brother, please.” The woman didn’t give any verbal commands but instead she sharply flicked her wrist- and the man beating Carver was back to his place by the door. Carver spat a mouthful blood at her feet.

“Do it, and I’ll kick your ass myself Garrett.” He turned his attention to his older brother, dark brows pulled downwards, and mouth pulled into a scowl.

Garrett looked frustrated. “Do you see another way out?” He hissed in reply.

The woman smirked, and in a sing song voice replied for Carver. “I don’t.” She gestured for another man to come over, and the man settled beside Carver and pressed a sword to his throat. So, seems like Carver scared her then. Good. He had to count the small victories right now, or else he’d drive himself insane. “Now, do what I said. Or we lop off his head.”

Carver had to squeeze his eyes closed as his brother leaned forward. He could feel the barest graze of the touch of his chin and beard against his groin as Garrett fumbled with his mouth. Trying to grab the cloth with his teeth and pull them down. It took a few tries, and Carver heard Garrett’s teeth clack together mor2e than once when the cloth slipped from his teeth. As well as Garrett’s slight exhale in pain when it happened, Carver flared his nose some when he could feel the chill of the cold air against his thighs.

Garrett managed to pull down his trousers to his lower knees, which seemed to satisfy her. “Good, stop. Now pull down his small clothes. Same way.” Carver opened his eyes to glare at her, and Garrett shuddered softly.

“J-Just..close your eyes Carver.” He had half a mind to refuse simply because he didn’t like being ordered around, especially not by Garrett, but he doubted he wanted to see his older brother’s face between his legs anyways.

“Ah ah ah, keep them open. Watch. Enjoy the show with me.” Carver licked the front of his teeth. Wanting so badly to take the sword pointed at his throat and throw it at the woman’s head. He saw Garrett bow his head in shame. “Well? I’m waiting? Do I need to give you more motivation? We can…. and will.”

Garrett glanced up at Carver, fear etched into his face. His eyes settled on Carver’s swollen lip, bruised eye and bloody nose. No doubt the memory of Bethany’s own broken body and bloody face haunted him as he stared at his brother, Carver let out a small huff, mostly to avoid screaming in rage more than anything. Dark hair ducked back between his massive pale thighs, lips trying to catch hold of the cloth of his small clothes. He wasn’t using teeth for this, thank the maker for that. He’d have to kill Garrett if he accidentally bit him.

He wanted to laugh at the thought. As if Garrett accidentally biting him is the least of their worries.

Carver also wanted to scream too.

He did neither, and instead swallowed thickly and turned his head up to the ceiling to glare at it. 

The small clothes were more difficult to get down, much to Garrett’s obvious frustration. Though Carver lifted his hips some in the chair begrudgingly to move the process along and make them easier to slide down. The younger Hawke wanted nothing more than for this to be over with.

The woman smirked and made a low whistle. “Wow, I thought with that big sword that you were compensating Little Hawke. Turns out the size of the pillows match the bed frame if you know what I’m talking about.”

Garrett looked away from Carver, almost as if trying to give him some decency. Which was enough to make him want to snort. Though he relented. “Now what?” The older Hawke asked dryly, as if they both didn’t know what came next.

“Be a good big brother and use your mouth to help him out. Won’t you?” She lazed back in one of the love seats- watching them from afar. When it took a moment for the mage to respond to her orders, she rolled her eyes. “Don’t have all day. Do it, or I have my men lop off his head. **Choose**.”

Garrett’s next breath shuddered out of him. He looked up at Carver, which seemed to be a mistake. “Isn’t there anything else you want? Do anything you want to me, please just leave my baby brother out of this.” The groveling was irritating, no- downright infuriating. Though the fact that Garrett was willing to have anything done to him, if only to preserve Carver- it made his chest tighten. In what? Guilt?

She held up her hand, and the man reeled back the sword.

“Wait- wait wait! Don’t, I’ll do it!” The woman nodded, and Boris rested the sword back against Carver’s throat. Garrett swallowed thickly, making his Adam’s apple bob. “Sorry Carver, I’m so sorry for this.”

“Shut up, you don’t have a choice, idiot.” He felt his throat tighten in pity as his older brother looked like he wanted to cry. He should feel angry that Garrett was displaying such weakness, instead he sighed.

Wetting his lips with his tongue, Garrett leaned forward. Breath ghosting over Carver’s thighs, making Carver him clear his throat and look away. Trying to pretend he was anywhere else but here. The tickle of the beard made his thigh twitch, and Garrett’s lips pressing against the head of his cock made him jump some.

His older brother dragged his lips over the pink head some, before moving to ghost over the shaft. Barely-there touches making Carver swallow hard. He tried not to be turned on by the sensation but being a healthy nineteen-year-old made it difficult as his member twitched slightly in interest.

“I said your mouth, not just your lips. Get creative.” Their capturer broke the silence, though her attention seemed rapt in what Garrett was doing.

Carver had to resist the urge to gasp, instead he let out a small sound in the back of his throat as Garrett’s tongue darted out to the head. Lapping at the slit, before circling around the head. The warm wet muscle on him made Carver’s thigh muscles tighten harder. His hands clenched behind him, as Garret took the tip of him into his mouth. Sucking some, but mostly focusing on dragging his tongue around him.

He went lower, and Carver jerked his hips forwards some before cursing when Garrett gagged. “Shit, shit sorry.” The older man moaned around him quietly as if to try and tell Carver it was okay, which traveled straight to his cock. He let his head bow forwards. “By the maker.” He tried to imagine the most horrible things in his head, dredge up the worst memories. The most disgusting and sad ones. Though nothing was working, he was getting aroused by his brother sucking him off. The thought made his clench his jaw.

Wrapping his lips tighter around Carver’s member, he bobbed up and down. His baby brother below him squirming, making the chair creak. His heavy cock only half hard, and Garrett’s jaw was starting to hurt.

Carver fought not to buck up wildly into the warm wet heat, his hands clenched and relaxed several times as he fought to keep his breath under control. He wasn’t inexperienced, there had been girls before- but it had mostly been wild fumbling in the dark. His brother- he knew how to use his mouth, and as the man seemed to realize that he’d have to put on a show to possibly save their lives, he was getting bolder.

Garrett’s mouth made slight slurping noises as he hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed up and down on Carver’s cock. The rough beard that grazed against his inner thighs occasionally made Carver hyper fixated on the warm wet heat encompassing his thick member. Twitching in his binds, the younger man flared his nostrils and couldn’t clamp down the choked-out moan he gave. His breathing was heavy, and his biceps flexed as his arms strained against the rope again as Garrett continued to go down on him.

The mage swirled his tongue around the head of his cock again, as he went back down- his tongue flittered along the vein on the underside of his erection. Occasionally there was a rhythm that Carver could follow, however it would then be derailed when his brother would do something spontaneous that had him choking on another moan.

The woman got up again, making Carver glare at her. What was wrong now? Was she going to criticize Garrett’s form? “I think you can do better than that. Can’t you big brother Hawke?” She raised her eyebrows some before pushing the older man’s head down farther with her hands. Fingers twisted in the mage’s hair. Carver’s cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged. “I mean, after all- his life is now depending on how well of a show you do. I thought you’d try harder.” She pushed further, Carver’s dick entering Garrett’s throat. All that was coming out where choked sounds.

Carver let out a snarl before hissing. He could feel Garrett’s throat try to swallow the blockage that was in his throat, it wrapped around his erection like a vice. Still, his brother’s face went red and his pleasure was trampled by worry. “Stop!” He growled.

The woman just let out a small chuckle, one hand that wasn’t threaded in Garrett’s hair went to pet the man’s cheek. “Why? Don’t you enjoy it?” She started to let Garrett up, and Carver heard him gasp in a breath of air before he was forced back down until his brother’s nose was buried in the thick coarse hair at the base of Carver’s member. He could see his brother struggling, trying to pull his head up- his arms yanking at the ropes behind his back, his feet kicking out slightly. Carver let out little breathy moans and swallowed thickly- not missing the way that his older brother’s shoulders shook. His stomach lurched when he realized that the older man was sobbing around his cock, and the vibrations just added to the pleasure. He squirmed, as the noises of his gagging brother below him intensified with the need for air.

“Stop!” Carver shouted again, breathing ragged as he tried to hold back a grunt of pleasure. Who was the sick one now? Enjoying his brother suffocating on his cock. “He can’t do it, let him back up. You’re killing him!”

She let out a small hum before finally letting Garrett’s hair go. The older man pulled sharply upwards, hunching over to the side- dry heaves and ragged coughs wracking his body. Carver felt a pang of sympathy in his chest at the older Hawke’s face. Tears were dripping down his face and drool was saturated into his beard. His eyes puffy and red, mouth a similar color as he sucked in harsh breaths of air.

“You’re right, I guess he doesn’t care about your wellbeing.” Garrett narrowed his eyes at her, trying to rub his face dry against his shoulder.

“Shut up, you bitch.” He snarled. Voice cracking, more pathetic than how it was probably intending to come out. She rolled her eyes.

“I guess it’s time for something else anyways.” She hummed, reaching forward and grabbing crotch. “Ah! It looks like someone got all hot and bothered from that. Enjoy choking on your baby brother then?”

Carver tugged against the ropes. “Don’t fucking touch him!” He yelled, thrashing. Hoping that maybe he could by some miracle get loose. She chuckled, making his rage burn brighter

“So possessive. In any case…” She used her dagger to cut Garrett’s bonds, letting his hands go free. Carver was slightly envious of him, twisting his own bound hands behind his back. “Try anything and your precious brother will be dead before you can sit up. Got it?” The mage looked back at Carver, then nodded weakly. “Good. Now, I’ll give you another choice too. Who’s going to take it?”

“What?” Carver balked. Not understanding the question for a brief moment.

However, Garrett just bowed his head more, and bit his cheek. “I will.” Carver looked incredulous at his older brother.

“Figured you would, gotta do whatever it takes to protect your baby brother right?” She nudged Garrett’s shoulder with her elbow before nodding to her other hired muscle. He brought over a bag.

Carver sucked in a breath. No, he wouldn’t let Garrett be self-sacrificing, he was already arrogant enough as it was. “Garrett, don’t do this.”

“And what? Make you do it Carver?” He shook his head as the woman tossed a jar at Garrett.

“To make the slide easier.” The woman said simply. Before going back to sit on the love seat. “Now, angle yourself towards your brother. I want to make sure he sees everything.” She smirked. The older Hawke was silent as he did what he was told. “Take any position you want, just as long as he sees.”

Carver bit his tongue hard enough to taste copper, Garrett settled in front of him on his hands and knees. Most likely so he didn’t have to face Carver directly.

“I’m assuming you don’t need help walking through this part?” She raised an eyebrow, and Carver swallowed thickly at the insinuation.

Pulling down his trousers and small clothes, Garrett dipped his fingers inside the jar. It smelled flora, almost like lavender or jasmine. Maybe a hint of something warm like cinnamon, and the barest hint of Elfroot. Garrett reached around, a single finger sliding against his entrance, slicking it up before pressing in. He let out a small hiss of discomfort and spread his legs wider. Carver wished he could look away, but it was both the sick fascination as well as the threat of beheading that kept him paying rapt attention to what his brother was doing.

Despite being smaller than Carver, Garrett had large hands with long and slender fingers. Carver couldn’t help but notice this as his brother added more of the oil to his already slick fingers before trying again. Forcing himself to relax, Garrett pushed his finger until it was rooted all the way inside him. He took a few seconds to adjust to the feeling, letting the side of his burning face press against the cool stone floors. Behind him, he could hear Carver groan quietly, making his own cock that was dangling between his legs, twitch slightly. He pulled out his finger slowly and made a steady pace to start thrusting his finger inside him.

The noises that were coming from the oil were obscene, making Carver’s heart do palpitations. He tried to remind himself who it was in front of him on his hands and knees, fucking himself with a finger. Though he couldn’t give his cock the will enough to care. Despite how wrong the situation was.

Garrett let out a soft noise, adjusting his position slightly. Carver watched the subtle dip in his spine, the way his shirt rode up and he could see the dimples of Garrett’s backside. The older Hawke’s puckered hole glistened with oil, pulling a finger out- there was more oil, and another one was inserted. The other Hawke tried to stay quiet, using his other hand to bite on his knuckles to muffle his small mewls of pleasure as he scissored himself open. His hips twitched towards his fingers, as his half-hard erection started to expand as he continued ministrations upon himself. Garrett’s toes flexed and curled inside his boots in frustration and pleasure when he grazed the edge of his prostate but wasn’t enough to hit it with the force he knew he liked. He shivered against the cool stone floor, and rocked his hips back onto his fingers, the slick lubricated slide would feel good under any other circumstance. Gritting his teeth, Garrett glanced back, his eyes connecting with Carvers. He couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping, his eyes running over his brother’s flushed but bruised face. He’d do anything for Carver. Anything.

The woman nudged the mage’s face with her foot. Making the towering giant tied to the chair growl, it reverberated in his Carver’s chest. Garrett let out a soft sigh at the sound, his cock twitching again between his legs. His mind said wrong, his body didn’t care. “Moan his name.” She insisted. Paying no mind to the other brother. Instead focusing her attention on Garrett. “Do it.”

“C-Carver.” The man in question jerked some. His brother’s ragged voice making his arousal spike, in his head he tried to chant how wrong it was. But nothing was working. “Carver.” Garrett moaned again, making Carver swallow thickly and his cock let out a small dribble of pre-cum. The older Hawke watched as his brother’s eyes became half lidded, and his hips flexed slightly from where he was in the chair. Garrett licked his lips, the intense look in his little brother’s eyes making his stomach churn with roiling emotions that battled in conflict with each other. The arousal won out. He would hate himself later, but right now- Garrett couldn’t help but call out Carver’s name again like it was a plea to the Maker.

By the time it was three fingers, both were aching. Carver from watching and hearing Garrett call his name as he gasped and groaned. Garrett from frustration, barely able to graze his prostate, being so close but not managing to hit it since his fingers were too short.

“Alright. Big Hawke, fingers out. Time to give you something to sit on.”

“Please don’t make us do this.” He tried, one more time. She just laughed.

Silently shifting himself upwards, he then quickly bolted up- what came next happened so fast. Carver could do nothing but watch as Garrett managed to wrench the dagger from the woman. However, as he went to go stab her, she pulled out another dagger hidden in her cloth belt and stabbed it into his side. Making Garrett gasp, the other man by the door tackled Garrett and threw him to the floor. Kicking the dagger away from his grip.

“Naughty naughty boy.” She glared. Her attention was grabbed by the harsh squall of the chair legs against the stone as Carver thrashed. “He was a bad boy, but maybe you’ll be better?”

“Fuck you! You hurt Garrett!” He roared, making her quirk her lips upwards some. His eyes flickering over to Garrett who was pressing a hand to his side. Blood seeped through his fingers, and his breathing sounded wet and raspy.

The woman just took a bottle out of the bag they’d brought in. The same the oil had been in. “I brought in this health potion in case the sex was too rough. Though it will keep your brother from bleeding out.” Carver stopped, breathing heavily as he watched the contents of the bottle slosh around. “I thought so.”

Carver’s eyes darted towards Garrett, who was holding his side- blood rapidly pooling in his shirt. His face hardened. “What do I have to do?”

“Good boy. You’re just going to let him sit on your cock. Give him some help if he passes out.” Carver’s eyes lit up with rage. The sadistic bitch.

She jerked Garrett up to his feet by his bicep. “And you, aren’t going to be a problem anymore, right? Because if you die, no one is going to be around to make sure your brother is okay.” The older man looked tired, and his brows furrowed in pain. But he nodded. She pat his face in a belittling manner. “Good boy. Now go over there and make me happy. Or you both die. Got it?”

Garrett shuffled over to Carver. The man holding the sword to Carver’s throat moving away and back towards the door. “So sorry Carver.” He muttered, and Carver shushed him.

“Just shut up, I’m doing this for you so you don’t bleed out.” He pressed their foreheads together, like Garrett used to do when they were kids and needed comforting. Garrett still looked like he wanted to cry, bloody hands fumbling for Carver’s cock and the younger Hawke looked away. Swallowing thickly. He had underestimated the lengths Garrett would go for him.

He had underestimated the lengths he would go to for Garrett.

The man propped Carver’s thick head against his hole, lowering himself down slowly his body shook. Though his legs gave out as he straddled Carver, making him drop entirely onto him. Garrett let a choked sob in pain, and Carver clenched his eyes shut. He just wanted it to end. Garrett’s hole clenched around his erection, and as sick as Carver has been- it probably would have been arousing too even if it was his brother on his cock. Though, the arousal died down when he saw Garrett’s hand go back to put pressure against his still bleeding side. As he rocked against Carver, he let out small choked sobs of pain. His breathing on the verge of hyperventilating as he pressed his head to Carver’s collarbone.

“Damn, looks like the older one is going limp.” The woman scowled as she eyed Garrett’s softening cock. Carver scowled.

“What do you fucking expect, he’s in pain. He doesn’t have enough blood in his body to keep it up!” He yelled, trying not to jerk his hips upwards into Garrett’s warm heat. He didn’t want to hurt his brother more than he already was. The guilt made him chew his lip.

The woman narrowed her eyes, stalking over before cutting Carver’s bonds on his hands. He looked surprised. “You make any moves and I will make sure your brother dies.” She used her hand to bat away Garrett’s that was clutched protectively over his side- her nails digging into Garrett’s wound, making him let out a scream as he thrashed in pain.

“Stop! Stop it!” He snarled, though despite his urge to push her away- he knew it only make it worse. She’d just find a way to hurt Garrett more, and besides- Carver’s feet were still bound to the chair and his brother was injured and blocked off from his mana. They couldn’t escape, they were screwed.

“Good, now get him back up.” She moved back to the love seat.

Garrett was sobbing quietly, curled into the broader brother’s chest. Carver ran his hands through his hair. Shushing him quietly. “You’re going to be okay-“ He lied, voice breaking. Maker, he resented Garrett, sure. However, the last thing he ever wanted was this. He never wanted to watch his brother break so completely in his arms. Garrett was always the strong one, always the head of the family, always the big brother- the special one- the _hero_. Now, he was just a quivering mess in Carver’s lap. He pulled Garrett closer, and the man seemed to seek out his warmth.

Carver’s large hand completely covered his older brother’s limp cock. Carver was almost twice the size of everyone in the family, except when their father was still alive. Garrett always teased that he was half Quinari. The younger Hawke was big enough to practically curl around his brother.

His other hand went to Garrett’s upper back, rubbing soothing circles in the fabric of his shirt. Though the material stuck to the older Hawke’s wound, making him hiss. “Carver- hurts. Off.” The younger nodded shakily and pulled off his shirt, careful not to cause more pain. After the shirt came off, Carver placed Garrett’s hand back over his wound to staunch the blood flow there- the wound was worrying him. The young man shot a look over to the bag with the healing potion in it and glowered when the woman just smirked at him with a blasé attitude. He turned back to Garrett.

Tossing the bloody shirt to the floor, his hand went back to rubbing soft shapes into the skin of Garrett’s upper back. He relaxed into the touch, and when his walls seemed not to be as tense around Carver’s cock- he rubbed his thumb along the slit of Garrett’s cock.

“You’re doing such a good job Garrett.” He assured, and the older- only half lucid- let out a high whine. The words making his skin feverish.

“Say it again.” The older man begged. Carver closed his eyes shut, knowing that the woman was still watching them both with rapt attention. He felt this was too personal, but he felt Garrett needed to hear him say it. Like he was tossing out a lifeline for Garrett’s sanity.

“You’re doing such a good job. Such a good boy Garrett. So good for your brother.” Carver pretended to miss the way Garrett’s body shuddered, and the way his cock twitched in his hands at those words. He tried to pretend that none of these words were influencing him either, despite the fact that they were. Garrett trusted him, with his life, and more than that. It made him feel stifled, choked up- and so damn aroused. “I’m going to move now, okay Garrett?” The older man nodded and hid his face in the crook of Carver’s shoulder.

He started softly, cupping his hands under his older brother’s ass- he gave a soft tender squeeze making the other Hawke groan, he was slow to lift Garret up with his hands and let him come back down gradually. Garrett groaned softly in pain, and Carver pressed a kiss to his throat. “Shh. Just relax.” He whispered into his skin, the hair of Garrett’s beard tickling his cheek.

He wanted to hide Garrett away from prying eyes, they shouldn’t be able to watch him like this.

The only thing he could do now is provide temporary comfort.

He canted his hips, each shallow thrust enough to draw a noise from Garrett. The older male had his hand not clasping his wound, firmly gripping onto Carver’s shoulder, his blunt nails digging into his skin. Carver didn’t mind, really- he’s sure it’s nothing to what Garrett’s going through anyways. The guilt gnawed at him, though he noticed with every moment, the mage on top of him was starting to morph- once pained facial features becoming feverish grunts of pleasure.

The slide was easy with the oil, and Garrett was greedily taking everything Carver had to offer. He could feel his little brother inside him, he should be screaming how wrong this is, but with his cock was weeping- he knew no one would believe that he didn’t enjoy it. Carver’s big hands under him, breath soft in his ear as he is pushing inside him. Carver was doing everything in his power to make sure that Garrett wasn’t being hurt- it drew out a coarse sob from him. Making Caver’s eyes furrow in worry, the older rolled his hips into Carver’s next thrust to assure that it wasn’t from the pain.

‘I thought you hated me’ Garrett thought to himself.

Garrett let out a soft moan at a particular thrust, trying to mimic the angle- Carver thrust sharply. “Carver!” Garrett gasped, hands clasping behind his head- tugging at the fine hairs at the base of Carver’s scalp. “Right there, right there. Please.”

The young man went measured and unhurried at first, timing his thrusts. Though with the pulsing walls around his cock, it was difficult to keep his own self control in place. He forced himself to, in an attempt not to hurt Garrett. The man above him was moaning, as the head of Carver’s thick member touched the spot inside him that made him see stars. Garrett’s thighs trembling and lips open for his panted breaths to slip past pink lips.

The chair creaked and groaned below them as Carver started to speed up his thrusts. Starting to lose his rhythm as his thighs tightened. His jaw clenching as let out ragged breaths. Perspiration slid down his forehead as his abdomen coiled from holding back. Garrett kept calling out his name, with every thrust, like a mantra. It was driving him up the wall with arousal, the way he said it. Broken with lust and arousal. Carver did that to him.

Hands threading in Garrett’s hair, he thrust harder. Dragging him up and slamming Garrett down until there was slapping noises of the older Hawke’s ass bouncing against Carver’s thighs. He was losing it, he was close. So close.

Suddenly Garrett pressed their lips together as he came, thick ropey sperm splashing against Carver’s chest and stomach, Carver’s eyes widened though slipped closed of their own accord, dragging his brother in further into the kiss as he thrust a few more times. The feeling of Garrett tightening around him made him come as well, moaning into the kiss as he splattered the inside of his brother with his warm seed. The mage whimpered at the over-stimulation.

Garrett dropped his forehead back against Carver’s collarbone, and the younger rested his forehead on the top of his head. There was slow clapping, and the warrior wanted to scream in anger. Instead he just pulled his limp cock out of Garrett and tried not to watch as his seed slipped out of his older brother’s backside. Garrett’s hole gaping for a moment as if in loss of Carver inside him.

“Good show. Good show indeed.” She nodded to her companions as they both came forwards. One cut Carver’s leg bonds, the other tossed a bag on the floor, filled with coins given by the sound of it- and he handed Carver the healing potion, the woman spoke. “Inside the bag is also the key to the room. We’re locking it behind us, just in case you try anything.” They wanted long enough that Carver wouldn’t try to chase after them.

When they left the room, Carver nudged the older Hawke- trying to get him to respond. “Garrett? It’s over.” He touched the wound in Garrett’s side and his eyes widened, too much blood. He lost too much. Forcing his brother’s head back, he poured the liquid into his throat. He made horrible gurgling noises, though managed to drink most of the potion, surprisingly enough.

In a few moment’s his wound was rapidly healing, and all that remained after drinking the potion was a small shallow cut. Carver cradled his brother’s face in his hands. “Hey, wake up. Garrett?” He looked fearful, though sighed in blatant relief when the man’s eyes opened.

“I’m okay baby brother.”

“We’re going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, found this porn stashed on my laptop from like- two years ago. I dusted it off and decided to post it. There might be more chapters, detailing how they work through what happened and how it changes their relationship. Maybe some revenge, and more porn. But I wouldn't get my hopes up because I never finish anything. Right now this is a standalone piece. Thanks for reading!


End file.
